La debilidad de un príncipe
by Princessa Saiyan
Summary: ¿Qué ocurre cuando un príncipe rudo, inexperto y primerizo en embarazos está con la mujer que quiere y va por primera vez al ginecólogo? Vegeta acompaña a Bulma por primera vez durante todo el proceso de su embarazo. Desde la primera ecografía y cuando le dicen que será una niña, hasta el momento más deseado y especial de un embarazo, el parto.


**La debilidad de un príncipe**

Apenas quedaba un mes para el nacimiento de Bra, mi hija, y Vegeta no paraba de prohibirme hacer cosas como si más que embarazada estuviese enferma terminal. No me dejaba coger peso, no me dejaba subirme a sitios altos, no me debaja estar durante horas en el laboratorio... todo cuanto quería para mi era paz, tranquilidad y estar quieta sin moverme más de lo justo y necesario. Pero nuetras discusiones eran sagradas en muchos casos.

Pero yo no podía hacerle caso, así que en cuanto él salía por la puerta, yo me volvía a mis que haceres diarios y me ponía a trabajar con algún invento o hacía cosas que él no me dejaría.

Mi barriga me impedía moverme más de lo habitual y no podía ni agacharme, y como si Vegeta me leyera la mente ahí estaba él para ayudarme y regañarme.

\- Mujer, debes estar quieta.

\- ¿Estás preocupado? - Preguntaba emocionada.

\- En absoluto, pero no tengo ganas de aguantar tus lloriqueos.

Esa era siempre su respuesta. Claro que yo le conocía y sabía que esa no era la razón.

Los guerreros Z habían venido a mi casa a hablar con Vegeta y estaban planeando una especie de combate para entrenar antes de un torneo que se celebraría en un universo distinto al nuestro. Mi príncipe se negaba a ir. Decía que no podía irse por que yo estaba insportable y que podría montar un escándalo en cualquier momento. ¡Me culpaba a mi!.

Pero remontémonos a la primera vez que fui al ginecólogo para ver el proceso del embarazo de mi futura hija. Antes de que supiera que iba a ser una niña.

Estaba mi madre en casa y le comenté, con un Vegeta que comía como si no hubiera un mañana en la cocina y con la oreja puesta, que iría al ginecólogo. Que era un señor muy eficiente y majo que me había atendido cuando nació Trunks y que se haría cargo de mi embarazo esta vez tambien.

Vegeta no dijo ni mu, pero en su cara podía ver las preguntas acerca de ¿qué era eso llamado ginecólogo?. Así que le dije a mi madre que iría a depilarme mis partes íntimas a casa de Marian para que me ayudase un poco antes de que ese hombre hurgara entre mis piernas.

Ahí el guerrero que habitaba en mi casa se percató de que algo inusual iba a pasar. Se acercó a mi con un bollo en la mano al que metía mordiscos y cuando tragó me miró.

\- ¿Qué es un ginecólogo, Bulma?

\- Es un medico encargado de la parte ínitima de las mujeres.

\- ¿Parte íntima?

\- Sí, Vegeta, por donde salen los bebés y por donde tu me...

\- ¡Calla, mujer! - Puso cara de horror. - ¿Y dices que ese terrícola va a mirar ahí? Ni lo sueñes.

\- Pero es un profesional.

\- No consentiré que nadie toque a mi mujer.

\- Vegeta, es su trabajo. Además ya sabe lo que hay ahí porque miró cuando Trunks nació. Lo sabrías si hubieras estado.

\- Estaba entrenando, ¿Cúantas veces me lo vas a echar en cara?

El tono de la conversación subía cada vez más y mis hormonas no estaba precisamente para eso, así que sin verlo venir le solté un tortazo.

\- Pero... ¿Por qué me pegas? - Dijo atónito.

\- Lo...lo siento... no sé que me ha pasado. - Respondí sincera.

Tragó saliva, se dió la vuelta y se fue sin mediar más palabra que un "iré contigo". Yo sorprendida y emocionada porque al fin Vegeta iba a interesarse como un padre de verdad.

Fuimos al ginecólogo, volando por supuesto, y al llegar entre atentas miradas de la gente que no me quitaban el ojo de encima, entramos en el hospital. Todo a mi alrededor era observado y vigilado por Vegeta. Desde un enchufe hasta a los médicos.

Llegamos a la consulta de mi ginecólogo y entramos cuando nos tocó. "Bulma Briefs" escuché. Y entré pidiendo a Vegeta que por favor que no diera la nota y que estuviera relajado, tranquilo y callado haciendo al médico hacer su trabajo.

Era Vegeta... eso no iba a ocurrir, la culpa fue mia por no verlo venir y aceptar una compañía que me hacía ilusión.

Se sentó de brazos cruzados a mi lado, el médico en su sitio y nos tendió la mano a los dos. Vegeta la miró con superioridad, pensando en que como osaba un médico licenciado y prestigioso en darle la mano a un guerrero cochambroso de un planeta extinto. Así que me dio la mano a mi que se la acepté pidiendo disculpas por mi marido mientras lo miraba de reojo y en mis ojos se podía leer, te castigaré, Vegeta.

"Colocaté esto y pasa al potro". Y aquí me eché a sudar. Por que si se había puesto Vegeta así cuando viera que me iba a hacer un examen vaginal y una ecografia le iba a dar un patatús. La ecografía igual la dejaba pasar, pero ¿el examen?...iba a correr la sangre. Fui a ponerme la bata que me había dado detrás de la cortinilla de tela que separaba la habitación de la zona más privada de los examenes.

\- Bien Bulma, ¿qué tal está Trunks, por cierto?

\- Muy bien doctor, es todo un hombrecito. Está muy ilusionado con su hermanito.

\- Bien bien, veremos como está el pequeño más adelante. Ahora te haré un examen pélvico. - Se dio la vuelta, se puso los guantes y siguió. - Ya sabes Bulma, quitate la ropa interior de abajo y sientate en el potro con el culete en el filo y abre las piernas y relajaté.

Yo aún no había abierto las piernas, pero Vegeta tenía los ojos como platos y no paraba de mirar, atónito, al pobre médico. Lo interesante vino ahora cuando lo vio con un espéculo.

\- ¿Qué hace con esa cosa?

\- Es parte del examen, señor.

\- ¿Piensa meter eso? Y señaló con el dedo como un niño pequeño e inexperto - ¿ahí?

\- Claro. Es parte del proceso. - Se giró hasta Vegeta. - Puede salirse fuera si quiere.

Vegeta le echó una mirada fulminante y apretando los dientes respondió.

\- Ni sueñe que le dejaré a solas con mi mujer en este estado.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Disculpelé – Se me caía el sudor como en las cataratas de iguazu. - es que es primerizo.

\- ¿No es el padre de Trunks?

\- Sí, pero es que se perdió las otras consultas. - Respondí sin querer dar mucha mas información sobre nuestra extraña relación.

Primero me introdujo los dedos, haciendo un examen bimanual, presionando parte del abdomen con la otra mano para comprobar el estado del útero, tamaño, posición y posición. Y aparte para ver el estado de los ovarios.

Mis caras de incomodidad por tener dentro los dedos del médico alertaron a Vegeta, que no paraba de observarme y no me quitaba el ojo de encima, poniéndose cada vez más rojo y a punto de reventar de un chispazo.

Se me escapaban algún quejido involuntario por la sensibilidad de mi zona íntima con el embarazo, pero lo que yo "soltaba" como queja, mi príncipe lo interpretaba de otra manera.

\- ¿Qué esta haciendo?

\- Compruebo el estado del útero y los ovarios.

\- Se está aprovechando de mi mujer en toda mi cara.

\- Se está equivocando. - Y mientras tenían esta charla, el ginecólogo seguía hurgando.

Salió de mi y cogió el espéculo y me lo introdujo la rudeza, el frío del metal y la invasión repentina pese a usar lubricante, me molestó bastante haciendo que pegara un pequeño quejido.

\- ¡No toque a mi mujer! - Se le escapó a Vegeta y se fue hasta el médico, lo cogió del cuello y lo levantó de su sitio.

\- No se preocupe. - El pobre doctor estaba rojo y atemorizado, sin saber que hacer ante este hombre tan extraño.. - Esto es un poco molesto.

\- ¡Vegeta por favor, suéltalo!

Vegeta me miraba a los ojos y después a entre las piernas. Donde yo espatarrada tenía las manos en mi barriga y estaba nerviosa mas que por esto, por ver el estado de mi bebé. Bueno y que ver a mi marido cogiendo del cuello a mi médico me ponía un poco tensa.

El médico cogió muestras rápidamente y me pidió que me vistiera, me tumbara de nuevo y me destapara la barriga.

Me echó un gel en la barriga, que estaba muy frío, y me pasó la máquina de las ecografías por encima.

\- Vaya, Bulma... - Sonrió. - Está todo muy bien además, ya que has tardado en venir y estás de 11 semanas puedo aprovechar y decirte el posible sexo del bebé.

Vegeta estaba atento al monitor, encogía los ojos intentando ver algo pero estoy segura que no veía nada, por que su cara era un auténtico poema y las interrogaciones le bailaban por la cabeza.

\- Vas a tener la parejita. - Sonreí ante esta confesión. - Parece que es una niña, Bulma.

\- ¿Está seguro, doctor? - Pregunté.

\- Es muy probable, sí.

\- ¿como puede estar tan seguro? - Vegeta entró en conversación. - Ahí no se ve nada, sólo interferencias.

Tras un detallado proceso que le explicó el doctor y lo que estaba viendo, Vegeta seguía igual, observando el monitor como si no se enterara de nada.

¿Y será fuerte?

\- ¿cómo?

\- ¡Vegeta! - Le regañé. - No le haga caso doctor.

\- Una Saiyana...

\- ¿Perdone? - El médico estaba alucinando con Vegeta y las cosas que susurraba.

Me limpié con un papel y salimos de allí antes de que a Vegeta se le ocurriera hacer otro número. Ya estaba pensando en la siguiente visita y las posibles consecuencias cuando me pusiera de parto.

Durante el trayecto a casa Vegeta fue muy callado, pensativo, dando vueltas, estoy segura, a la posibilidad de que su hijo fuese una niña .

Esa sólo fue una de las cientos de anécdotas que tuve durante mi embarazo. Pero iré a la importante. El parto.

Aún faltaba unas semanas cuando yo, dolorida de riñones, piernas y ovarios, me quejaba todo el santo día porque mi enorme barriga ya no me permitía hacer nada.

Sin embargo el estres pudo hacer que mi parto se adelantara porque estaba discutiendo con Vegeta, diciendo que no era ninguna inutil, que era un simio del paleolítico, un machista, un... cuando sentí como algo líquido y caía por mis piernas como si me estuviera haciendo pis encima.

Mujer, ¿qué haces?

\- ¡Vegeta!

\- ¿Qué?

\- He roto aguas. - Decía muy tranquila y aún sorprendida. - Bra viene.

\- ¿Qué viene quién?

\- Vegeta, reacciona. - Le di otro tortazo. - Nuestra hija. He roto aguas. Estoy de parto.

¡¿Qué qué?! - Hasta ahora no había visto a Vegeta más nervioso. Corría de un lado a otro, el pelo se le estaba tornando de varios colores y no sabía que hacer con sus manos.

\- ¡Vegeta! - había obviado hasta mi tortazo. - ¿Qué estás esperando? Vamos al hospital.

Cogí la cápsula con las cosas del hospital y me cogió en brazos. Salimos volando y durante el vuelo descubrí que Vegeta estaba muy muy extraño. Volava como desorientado. Inexperto. Como si fuese de las primeras veces que lo hacía.

Entre quejidos, gritos y dolores yo sonreía, emocionada e ilusionada por ver la debilidad de Vegeta reflejada en mi y sus hijos.

Cuando llegamos y entramos, me llevaron a quirófano, donde todo preparado me esperaba para traer al mundo a mi hija. Por mi boca entre empujones salía todo tipo de palabras, cogí a Vegeta del cuello de la camiseta, y éste sorprendido, no sabía que hacer, si animarme o regañarme. Se calló, me agarró la mano y no me la soltó pese a mis apretones. Diciendo en mas de una ocasión "vaya fuerza escondes, mujer".

La comadrona y el médico me decían cuando debía empujar, aunque mis ganas constantes de hacerlo me obligaban a frenarme a ratos. A los pocos minutos, que me pareció una eternidad, escuché un llanto taladrarme los oídos. Puse mis ojos en Vegeta que observava detenidamente, callado, asustado y atónito lo que ocurría entre mis piernas y descubrí un brillo en ellos que sólo yo o Trunks habíamos sido capaz de sacar hasta ahora. Contenía la respiración, siendo él ahora el que me apretaba un poco la mano a mi. Y menos mal que controló si no con su fuerza me la destroza.

Me pusieron la niña en el pecho, liada en un trozo de tela, y de reojo miré a Vegeta, que se le caía la baba por completo observando a su hija. La estreché contra mi y sonreí al escuchar a Vegeta preguntar "¿La niña está bien?", aguanté una carcajada al descubrir que por primera vez en la vida había antepuesto a alguna mujer antes que a mi. A su hija, a Bra.

Algo en el fondo de mi corazón me dijo que esta sería la niña de sus ojos.


End file.
